Basiliek van Maria de Meerdere
thumb|300px|Façade van de Santa Maria Maggiore thumb|300px|Het Piazza Esquilino met de achterzijde van de Santa Maria Maggiore'' De basiliek van Maria de Meerdere (Basilica di Santa Maria Maggiore) is een grote rooms-katholieke kerk op de heuvel Esquilijn in de Italiaanse hoofdstad Rome. Sinds 1929 is deze kerk met de rang van basilica maior in bezit van de Heilige Stoel. De basiliek is een van de zeven pelgrimskerken van Rome. De kerk werd in 431 door paus Sixtus III gesticht ter herinnering aan het concilie van Efeze in hetzelfde jaar. De wijding aan Maria betekent het pauselijk goedkeuren van de besluiten van dit concilie, waar men onder andere de positie van Maria als moeder van Christus bepaald had. Voorgeschiedenis van het ontstaan In 431 was Efeze gekozen voor een Concilie over de twistvraag of Maria Theotokos (Moeder van God) was in spirituele dan wel in letterlijke betekenis, iets waarover de Assyrische Kerk dwars lag. Tijdens dit concilie werd de Kerk van Maria gebouwd om de Efeziërs een nieuw eigen cultuscentrum te geven. Tegelijk werd ter bevestiging in Rome door de Paus de Basiliek van Maria de Meerdere (Basilica di Santa Maria Maggiore) gebouwd, zodat beide machtscentra met elkaar waren verbonden. thumb|right|250px|Pelgrims drinken van de bron bij het [[Huis van de maagd Maria|Huis van de Heilige Maagd Maria in Efeze]] Na het concilie splitste een deel van de, toen in het Perzisch rijk bestaande, Syrische Kerk zich af van het in het Romeinse Rijk zetelend patriarchaat van Antiochië. Zo ontstond de Oost-Syrische of ‘Nestoriaanse kerk’. De cultus van de moedergodin was vanouds zeer diep geworteld in Efeze. Men poogde toen, aanvankelijk zonder succes, deze cultus te substitueren door een dienst voor de Heilige Maagd Maria. Volgens de legende zou Maria (moeder van Jezus) zelfs in Efeze zijn begraven. Het 'Huis van de Heilige Maagd Maria' (Turks: Meryemana) in de buurt van Efeze is een bedevaartsoord geworden, waar zowel islamitische als christelijke gelovigen naartoe worden geleid. Legende over het ontstaan van de Basiliek Rond het jaar 350 na Christus bekeerde het merendeel van het Romeinse rijk zich tot het christendom. Het was ook sinds die tijd dat menig vrome Romein zijn rijkdommen uitgaf ter verering van de Heilige Maagd Maria en de Apostelen. Onder hen waren ook Johannes van Rome en zijn vrouw. In de begindagen van augustus hadden Johannes en zijn vrouw beiden een ongewone droom. Zij hadden gedroomd dat Maria hen opdracht gaf om een kerk te stichten op een van de zeven heuvels van Rome. Maria had hen in die droom verteld dat de exacte plaats duidelijk zou worden door sneeuw. Johannes besloot zijn opmerkelijke droom voor te leggen aan Paus Liberius. Deze beweerde exact hetzelfde gedroomd te hebben en daarop gingen Johannes, zijn vrouw en paus Liberius op 5 augustus naar de heuvel Esquilijn, waar zij in hartje zomer sneeuw aantroffen in de vorm van een fundament van een kerk. De bouw van de kerk werd daarop direct gestart. De naam van de kerk was toen nog Basilica Liberiana. In 432 na Christus herbouwde paus Sixtus III de kerk en gaf deze haar huidige naam, Santa Maria Maggiore. Kerkschatten en bijzonderheden In de Santa Maria Maggiore valt onder meer het enorme gouden casetteplafond op. Men zegt dat dit goud het eerste is dat door Columbus uit Amerika meegenomen is. Ook de originele mozaïeken zijn uniek. Deze stammen uit de tijd van de bouw van de kerk en zijn daarmee de oudste in hun soort. De 75 meter hoge romaanse klokkentoren is de hoogste van Rome. Het mozaïek in de apsis is in de late 13e eeuw vervaardigd door de franciscaner monnik Jacopo Torriti. Een icoon, geplaatst in de kapel van Sint Paulus, zou de pest buiten de stad gehouden hebben. De traditie wil dat het gaat om een door Lucas de Evangelist geschilderde icoon. Dat het waarschijnlijk om een paneel uit de 1e eeuw gaat werd volgens de rooms-katholieke Kerk bevestigd door C14-datering. De kerk heeft ook een schilderij van Girolamo Siciolante da Sermoneta uit 1568: Het martelaarschap van de heilige Catharina. Op 29 april 1964 trouwde de Nederlandse prinses Irene in de basiliek met Karel Hugo van Bourbon-Parma. Betlehemcrypte left|thumb|''Interieur'' De Betlehemcrypte dankt zijn naam aan een relikwie, waarvan gezegd wordt dat het de kribbe van Christus' geboorte is. Ignatius van Loyola droeg hier op 25 december 1538 zijn eerste mis als priester op. Later zou hij de jezuïetenorde oprichten. Vele beroemde katholieken liggen hier begraven, onder wie de heilige Hiëronymus, kardinaal Giacomo Colonna en de architect Gian Lorenzo Bernini. De kerk bevat ook het Pausgraf van Clemens VIII. Zie ook * Moeder van God * Theotokos Externe links *Binnenzicht van de Santa Maria Maggiore *Satellietfoto van de Santa Maria Maggiore Maria de Meerdere Maria de Meerdere Maria de Meerdere bg:Санта Мария Маджоре ca:Basílica de Santa Maria Major da:Santa Maria Maggiore de:Santa Maria Maggiore en:Basilica di Santa Maria Maggiore eo:Baziliko Sankta Maria la Granda es:Basílica de Santa María la Mayor fi:Santa Maria Maggiore fr:Basilique Sainte-Marie-Majeure gl:Basílica de Santa María a Maior hr:Bazilika Sv. Marije Velike hu:Santa Maria Maggiore bazilika (Róma) id:Basilika Santa Maria Maggiore it:Basilica di Santa Maria Maggiore ja:サンタ・マリア・マッジョーレ大聖堂 ko:산타 마리아 마조레 대성전 la:Sancta Maria Maior no:Santa Maria Maggiore pl:Bazylika Matki Bożej Większej pt:Basílica de Santa Maria Maior ru:Санта-Мария-Маджоре sk:Bazilika Santa Maria Maggiore sv:Santa Maria Maggiore th:มหาวิหารซานตามาเรียมายอเร uk:Базиліка Санта Марія Маджоре vi:Vương cung thánh đường Đức Bà Cả zh:圣母大殿